Heretofore in the manufacture of materials handling trucks, such as lift trucks, particularly of the sit-down rider type, it has been customary to first construct an all-welded rigid frame in and on which along a relatively long assembly line numerous operating components including electrical and hydraulic systems are assembled, which together produce at the end of the line an operable truck.
As is common in such assembly operations one or more components are mounted in and on the all welded frame at each of many stations along the assembly line and interconnected as required as by electrical cables and hydraulic conduits to effect an operable vehicle.
In the case of sit-down electric lift trucks all components required to effect an operable vehicle are assembled on the frame as it traverses the assembly line, excepting only the main drive or traction battery which is ordinarily installed at the customer's location because of the weight and bulk of the battery which otherwise would have to be shipped with the truck. Assembly line test batteries may be installed at the end of the line during inspection and testing of the operation of the truck. After market servicing of such trucks has been relatively difficult because of the compact packaging of components on the frame.
My invention is particularly adapted for use with four-wheel electric sit-down rider lift trucks. A related invention, of which I am a joint inventor, is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,711,467, common assignee.